Time Travel is confusing: They are not ours
by JadeAburame
Summary: When Foxseta joins Hagworts because the professors have had enough of Severus' attiditude, but what if Foxseta's past becomes more then they can handle and acidents happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Travel Sucks**

**They can't be ours**

**a**

**1**

** It was huge! Animi Wizard and Witch school was never this huge. Then again, it wasn't a castle. Hagworts school of Witch Craft and Wizardy was already started a few months in. It was where I was going to be staying from now on for my schooling. I lived with my grandparents and they had sent me to an animagus school for the last seven years of my life. Like Hagworts, school started there for us at the age of eleven. My parents worked full time at the Ministry. My grandparents hated it and did not want me growing up in that inviroment. I was seventeen, which meant that this would be last year for schooling.**

** My animagus form is a black wolf and I loved it. I was so glad I had gone. I was also excited about going to a regular Witch and Wizard school. I was met at the gate by a big man with such a puffy beard.**

** "Ello there, you must be Foxseta Tricks," The man spoke in a grumble voice.**

** "Sure am," I smile.**

** The war was still going on, which meant that I had to prove myself to be who am.**

** "You shall show me y'ur wolf form now," He nodded.**

** "Of course," I do the thing that comes second nature to me, besides magic, and shape-shift into a wolf.**

** The man took out a piece of paper and studied it before looking at me. "Ah that'd be the one. You may change back and c'me on in." He motioned with his big hand.**

** I shifted back into my human form and followed the man. **

** "My name is Hagrid," The man grumbled.**

** The sun shinned high and students were rushing into the school, not paying any attention to us.**

** "Lunch is about to start and you will be sorted," Hagrid said, "Just so y'know, I tech care of magical creatures."**

** "That's always a fun class," I muse, "Learning about the different creatures of our world."**

** "That's right," He sounded happy that I agreed.**

** "What house were you in as a student?" But he never got a change to answer when a bushy redheaded girl came up to us.**

** "Hagrid," The girl smiled.**

** "Well ello Hermione," Hagrid motioned toward me, "This is the new student Foxseta Tricks that Dumbledore mentioned last week."**

** "Oh, hello," Hermione held out her hand, "My names Hermione Granger. I'm in Gryffindor."**

** "Call me, Foxy," I say, shaking her hand.**

** "Would you like to join us to the Great Hall?" Hagrid asked.**

** "I'd love to, but first I have to find Ron and Harry," Hermione looks around nervously, "They were suppose to meet me by the fountain."**

** "Is that them?" I ask pointing to the two boys leaning against the stone wall near the big door. They looked like they were looking for someone.**

** Hermione looks toward where my finger is pointing, "Yes, thank you."**

** "Come on," Hagrid said, "We can all go there together."**

** "If only they were looking in our direction," I state as the boys continue to not look to their right.**

** Hermione laughs lightly, shaking her head, "That's them."**

** Just as we approach, the boys turned their heads.**

** "Hermione, there you are," The red head said.**

** "Who is she?" The black haired boy with glasses asked.**

** I smiled at him, reaching out my hand, "My name is Foxseta Tricks, it's nice to meet you Harry Potter."**

** "Nice too meet you too," He smiled, "You must be the new girl."**

** "Sure am," I continue smiling, "Just call me Foxy."**

** "Foxy Tricks," The red head says curiously, "Ron Weasley," The red head said, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders.**

** "I've heard of your family," I nod, "Yes, my father mentioned your dad. Authur Weasley?"**

** "That's him," Ron gives a sly smile.**

** "He's interested in Muggle stuff, right?" I asked.**

** "Yes," His answer seemed cautious.**

** "That's cool," I nod, "Everyone is interested in something and the Muggle world is something more cool to be curious about sense they hold so many mysteries."**

** "Tricks?" Ron asked, "Hey my dad knows your parents."**

** Ron was ready to say more, but Hermione pulled him along, "Come on, we don't want to be late."**

** "No," Ron said, "I'm starving."**

** Harry rolls his eyes toward me, smiling. I giggle, following them in, Hagrid right behind me.**

** "Do you think this new girl will be interesting, Draco?" Blaise asked his best friend.**

** "I don't know," Draco snapped, having to have the third person ask him that in one week, "I haven't seen the girl."**

** "Well here's your chance," Theo said. **

** "She's with the Gryffindor Trio," Goyle said.**

** "Why are we being nice to them?" Crabbe asked.**

** "Because," Draco sighed, "Severus doesn't want the fighting this year. He's sick of it and quite frankly, so am I."**

** That wasn't the only reason why Draco wanted to stop fighting. It was preventing him being with the one he had a crush on.**

** "I am too," Blaise said.**

** Cloey sat down next to Draco, "I'm way past sick of it."**

** "Of course you are," Theo huffed.**

** Blaise kicked Theo in shin, "Ow!" Blaise and Theo glared at each other.**

** "She seems nice," Cloey said, "I'm curious to know what house she'll be in."**

** "From the looks of it, it might be Gryffindor," Goyle said.**

** "I wouldn't be so sure," Cloey took an apple, "She's a pureblood."**

** "Really?" Blaise asked, curious, everyone's attention was now on the new girl.**

** "Maybe she won't be in Gryffindor," Draco said.**

** "And maybe she will," Theo countered.**

**As we walked into the Great Hall, everything went quiet. Everyone watched us come in.**

** "Harry," A white haired girl called.**

** I admired her really light blond hair and wanted it. I also had an almost uncontrollable need to sit next to her. The three Gryffindors waved to Hagrid and I. We walked up to the Head table. A lady was standing by stool, holding a hat.**

** "Foxseta Tricks?" A tall man with a white beard asked.**

** "That's me," I nod, smiling, "Call me, Foxy."**

** The man laughed, "I'd be glad to, my dear. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Head Master of this school."**

** "It's nice to meet you," I smile and nod before I turn my attention towards the woman with the pointy hat. **

** Dumbledore stood up, "Everyone, I would you like you to meet your new classmate, Foxseta Tricks."**

** Clapping started among the kids and I wave and smile, "But she likes to be called Foxy," I heard Dumbledore say.**

** I try to keep smiling. I didn't want him to tell the entire school. I wanted that to my friends I would make here.**

** "Please sit," The woman motioned toward the stool.**

** I questioned the fact that it was not the size for a seventeen year old, but I do as she says and sits. She placed that hat on my head.**

** "So where do you think she will be sorted in?" Ron asked, Hermione.**

** "I don't know," Hermione said, "Haven't gotten to know her long enough to tell."**

** "I think Slytherine," Harry said.**

** "What?" Ron asked, shocked.**

** "Why's that, Harry," Hermione asked.**

** "She's pure blood, isn't she?" Harry asked.**

** "I don't know," Hermione confessed.**

** "Yeah she is," Ron said, "But so am I and Ginny. So is Neville."**

** "Still," Harry ended it there.**

** Cloey appeared next to Ron, "Speaking of your sister, where's Ginny?"**

** "Coming," Hermione motioned toward the door.**

** Ginny walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry, planting a kiss on his cheek.**

** "Hey guys," Ginny said.**

** "Hey Ginny," They all coroused.**

** "Ginny have you seen Neville during your first hour?" Cloey asked, "I've been trying to figure out his new squedual that Minerva gave him last night. But I haven't seen him sense she called him to his office."**

** "Yeah, we have potions, which by the way, he really wanted you there with him," Ginny nodded, "Severus has been more hard on him sense he found out you guys were dating."**

** Ron gapped at Ginny, "Is he Jealous?"**

** "No," Cloey shook her head, "He just doesn't trust him as my boyfriend. For one he doesn't like Neville two..."**

** "He thinks he's going to wind up hurting you," Ginny nodded, "Yeah that's what half the class was about, him going on and on about it."**

** Cloey groaned.**

** "Where is Neville, anyway," Hermione asked.**

** "I don't know," Ginny said.**

** "He's probably just being slow in getting here," Ron mumbled.**

** Cloey glared at him.**

** "Ron," Hermione chastised.**

** "What?" he asked, totally confused.**

** "I'll go get him," Cloey sighed.**

** Severus peered over his second glass of coffee he's had sense he sat down in the Great Hall. He got no sleep last night, looking over all the good and bad things that could come from Longbottom dating Cloey. He also spent hours tying figure out how this happened and he never saw it. He was so tired and upset by this, that he flipped out on the boy for this, well this mistake. He was determined to show the two that's exactly what it was.**

** "Everyone, I would like you to meet you new classmate..."**

_**Oh great, the girls here.**_** Severus' thoughts hissed. Dumbledore and the staff had spent a month talking about this girl coming. The name of which Severus had never bothered to get even after Dumbledore had asked him to watch over her because of her history and her parents. Even if that brat got put into a different house then his. Though he really doubted that she would be in his house.**

** His eyes searched for Cloey to see if she was near that boy. He couldn't seem to see either of the two and that rose Severus' worry. Cloey was responsible, but that boy was his own accident waiting behind every corner. **

** Then the Great Hall doors opened, there walked in was the boy and Cloey holding hands. The boy seemed happy, even after Severus got a hold of him. Cloey, she was just glowing with happiness. The only time Severus ever saw this was when Barty Crouch Jr. sat in the chair before he got his soul sucked out.**

** And that's all Severus ever cared about was her happiness and saftey, after all she's given up for him. He saw the pain that she went through after finding out Barty had died and then he died again. If this boy made her happy, Severus wasn't going to pull them apart. But that doesn't mean he wasn't going to be monitoring their relationship. **

** They headed over to the boys house table when he heard those words that he was not expecting to hear.**

** "Slytherine!" The hat called.**

** Severus' eyes shifted over to where the sorting usually took place. The Great Hall was in silence. Even though this girl was pure blood, no one, well maybe Cloey. But no one else that Severus figured knew that this girl would be placed in his house. Which means that Cloey and the boy wasn't going to be just Severus' top priority.**

** Minerva whispered something into the girls ear. Severus had a feeling that this was going to be painful. Severus noted that the girl had very long hair, as long as Cloeys except black and not white and more of curls. Then the girl stood and faced the Head table with a bright smile on her face and Severus swore he could see her giggle. She walked over to where Severus was sitting and he felt an old feeling he had. Something he didn't even had when he first started seeing Cloey. No these were feelings he felt when he first started seeing Lily. The girl has dark bluish green eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Travel Sucks**

**They can't be ours**

**a**

**2**

** The hat started talking in my head.**

_**What an interesting past you have. But does it effect where to place you? Your intellagence is high, but your very brave.**_

_** 'I don't want to interupt, but I would rather not hear about myself, if that's okay with you.'**_** I thought.**

_** Ah yes, I understand perfectly. So tell me, where would you like to be placed?**_

_** 'Your asking me? I want your opinion first.'**_

__**The hat chuckled,**_** smart girl. But you are also a very kind one and the way the Slytherine's are acting out. I would be afraid to change that.**_

_** 'They are? Okay, send me there.'**_

_** Are you sure? Did you not just hear my warning?**_

_** 'I did. I want to make up for my past by helping them not to make the same mistakes.'**_

__**The hat chuckled once more,**_** Yes, smart girl indeed. If this is what you want.**_

__**The hat was no longer speaking in my head. He called out loudly to the entire Great Hall, "Slytherine!"**

** The woman removed the hat from my head, she then bent down to whisper in my ear, "Severus Snape, the last man at the end of the table on your left, he is head of your house. He is personally responsible for your stay here."**

** "Really?" I asked.**

** "Yes, you may go to him whenever you need, for whatever you need." She spoke even more quietly.**

** "Thanks, thats good to know," I smile.**

** "He isn't the nicest person, hardly at all, except to one person. Maybe you can make it two," The woman suggested.**

** So, the staff knew of my past. That's just great. I hope the students don't.**

** "You say he's mean?" I asked.**

** "He can be so mean, but he knows that he's personally responsible for you, which means he will watch his anger and listen to you," She spoke softly.**

** "Gives me the opening," I nod.**

** "It sure does," The woman smiled.**

** I smiled at her and then headed to toward where Severus was sitting, keeping my smile on. I even giggled a llittle to show my excitment. They would all think my excitment was something else. I walked right over to Severus and held out my hand.**

** "Hello Severus Snape, my name is Foxseta, but please call me Foxy." I nodded. When ever I told people this, it made me wish that my animagus was fox and not a wolf. If I only I controled that. **

** "What did Minerva tell you?" Severus asked. **

** "Oh, is that her name?" I give him a questionable look, ignoring his question.**

** "Yes, now what did she tell you?" Severus sounded impaitent.**

** "Just your name, that your head of my house, and that you are personally responsible for me," I nod.**

** "Wonderful," Severus sighed.**

** "She told me that I'm suppose to come to you when ever I need you and for what ever I need," I nod again.**

** "Unfortunetly, she was telling the truth," Severus sighed once again.**

** I just smiled, "Well I have a question,"**

** "What is it?" Severus asked.**

** "Why is the Great Hall still quiet?" I asked, confused, "It has been sense I walked in. It like went overly silent when the hat sorted me and it still is."**

** "Do you know how the hat sorts it's students?" Severus raised his eye-brow and that put buterflies in my stomach. Huh?**

** "Yes, of course," I nod, "My grandparents made sure I knew what I needed to about Hagworts. I am pureblood after all. Why wouldn't I be placed in Slytherine?"**

** "I'm no sure, but for some odd reason, I do not want to know about, no one really expected you to be in Slytherine," Severus looked away guilty. Which ment that he too thought that I would not be in his house.**

** "Then why are they still silent?" I cross my arms, "Are they that childish?" **

** "You have no idea," Severus sighed again.**

** The next thing either of us new, a girl was standing right next to me. She litterly came out no where. Her hair was a little longer then mine, and it was white. It was white. That girl I saw earlier was just really blond. But no where near like this. I wanted it so bad. She also had white eyes and was wearing a white rob, which everyone else was wearing black.**

** "God, I love your hair," I say at the same time she said, "I love your hair." Realizing this, we both giggle. **

** "Your animagus form is a wolf," The girl says.**

** "Unfortunatley and to top it off, its black," I grumble.**

** "You like white," She giggles, "So do I."**

** "But everyone is suppose to wear black robs and your not suppose to be able to appart on Hagworts ground," I say confused.**

** "Foxseta, meet Cleoy Crouch, the Special One," Severus said, "Cleoy this is Foxseta Tricks."**

** "Please," I groan, talking to both of them, "Call me Foxy."**

** "So this is the girl that you are now responsible for, Severus," Cloey nods, taking me in with her eyes, "I knew you were going to be in Slytherine."**

** "I knew it," Severus said, "And you didn't bother to tell me?"**

** "And ruin the surprise?" Cloey put on a fake shocked face, "I wouldn't be a good friend then would I Severus?" **

** Severus glared at Cloey and she just giggled, "I was busy with Neville," She confesses, looking toward the Gryffindore table.**

** "Too busy to tell me," Severus muttered and I saw the hurt go through his eyes, "That's new."**

** "Aww Severus," Cloey looked guiltily at her friend, "Don't look at it like that."**

** "I will look at it how I want to," He snapped. **

** That caused hurt to go through Cloey's eyes and Severus sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."**

** "Maybe she will keep your mind off of Neville and I," Cloey smiled and I knew she was in on the staffs little plan with me changing this mans heart.**

** "I will do my best," I nod, causing her to giggle.**

** "Oh joy," Severus muttered and Cloey giggled more.**

** "We should sit down," Cloey told me.**

** "Sure," I nod.**

** Cloey leaned over the table, placed her index and middle finger under his chin and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry yourself too much," She told him before she apparted.**

** Severus sighed and looked at me. He could see the light smile I had of the scene. Cloey already had his heart, but not in the romatic kind of way. He cared about her and it was vise versa. I wonder if this happened with anyone else.**

** "What are you smiling at?" Severus asked, "Did you not hear Cloey? Go sit down at your table."**

** My smile grows bigger, "It was nice meeting you Severus," I walk over to the Slytherine table.**

** Cloey popped in between Neville and Ron, causing Ron to choke on his grap.**

** "Ron would you chew your food?" Hermione asked.**

** "Wa-it-he-fa-t-" Ron said with a mouth full, motioned towards Cloey.**

** "Whose fat?" Seamus looked up from his plat of food.**

** "No one," Ginny dove in.**

** "You were right, Harry," Hermione said, "She is in Slytherine."**

** "She sure is," Cloey said, remembering her talk with the staff, taking Neville's chin like she had with Severus except placing her thumb on top. She brought his lips down to hers. Neville froze for half a second, then relaxed. He wasn't entirely use to kissing, let alone Cloey openly loving it.**

** This time Ron and Seamus both choked on their food. Both never seen them kiss before, plus never seeing Neville kiss anyone period.**

** "Ronald," Hermione said.**

** Ginny giggled.**

** Ron looked between Cloey and Neville as Cloey blushed.**

** "You know," Ron started, "You two look a like."**

** "Of course they don't," Hermione shook her head, then looked at the two. She froze, "Your right, Ron."**

** "What?" Harry and Ginny couroused.**

** "Huh?" Cloey looked at Neville, "It's probably nothing important," Cloey dismissed it.**

** Luna started eating some graps off of her plate as Christina and Christan sat across from her.**

** "Hey Luna," Christina smiled.**

** "Hi twins," Luna smiled back.**

** The two were twins and that is that nick name Luna came up with for them.**

** "So Neville and Cloey, huh?" Christan asked, looking toward the Gryffindor table then at his sister.**

** "Seems that way," Luna said, sounding sorry.**

** "Do you think it'll last?" Christan asked.**

** "Of course it will," Christina snapped, "Cloey wouldn't be dating him if it wasn't going to."**

** "Besides," Luna said, "Neville's too nice to break up with Cloey and that means Cloey will feel guilty for breaking up with him."**

** "That's true," Christan said, "Sorry sis."**

** "Don't sorry me," Christina said, "It's my fault. I should have made my move. I didn't."**

** "I don't think they will last," Luna said, "They aren't in love. If anything they will just love."**

** "How do you know there not in love?" Christan asked.**

** "Because Love doodles aren't around them," Luna nodded, "They are around you," Luna looked at Christina.**

** Christina blushed.**

** "What about Ginny and Harry?" Christan asked, curious, "And Hermione and Ron."**

** "Yes they are," Luna said, "I'll bring my glasses so you can see them."**

** "That's okay," Christan said.**

** He would rather not have proof that Luna's made up creatures are real. That would definally get him a repution.**

** "Professor Snape got his own when he saw Foxy," Luna mused dreamily, "Draco has his own too."**

** "What?" The twins couroused.**

** "Snape, in love with her?" Christina asked.**

** "Who do you think Malfoy's in love with?" Christan asked.  
"I believe so," Luna nodded to the girl, then turned toward her brother, "I have no idea."**

**As I walked over, I noticed the silence had turned to chatter. I sat down in an empty seat next a boy with light brown hair who was sitting across from a blond. He had the same light blond hair that the girl had. He has silver eyes and a mask on his face. The boy I was sitting next too, looked up at me. He has the same white eyes as Cloey.**

** "You were talking to my mom and Severus," The boy said.**

** "Cloey's your mom?" I asked, "How old is she?"**

** "Eighteen," The blond stated.**

** "And your what?" I asked the boy next to me, "Thirteen?"**

** "Fourteen," He nodded.**

** "How? She did not have you at the age of four," I said, "Did she?"**

** "No, thirteen," The boy said, "Time travel."**

** "Interesting," I muse.**

** "My name is, Damonic Crouch," The boy nodded.**

** "Draco Malfoy," The blond said.**

** "Call me Foxy, please," I begged.**

** "Did Professor Dumbledore say your last name was Tricks?" A brown skin kid asked.**

** "Sure did," I nod, knowing it was time for some one to put two and two together.**

** "That's an odd last name," The kid said.**

** Never mind.**

** I shrug, "I didn't choose it."**

** "I certainly hope not," The kid chuckled, "Blaise Zabini."**

** "Tricks?" Draco asked, "My father knows your parents."**

** "Does he now?" I fake muse.**

** "Your parents..." Draco trailed off, "Those were your parents?"**

** "Unfortanetly, yes," I nod, "That's why I live with my grandparents."**

** "What are you talking about, Draco," A black haired girl whose hair was pulled into a pony tail asked.**

** "Nothing, Pansy," Draco dismissed her.**

** "Pansy Parkinson," The girl told me, "I'm Dracos girlfriend."**

** "We are not dating, Pansy," Draco said, "How many times must we go through this."**

** "Until you give me a reason why we are not, then we are," Pansy smiled.**

** "How about the same reason I give you everytime, I don't like you that way," Draco said, clearly not wanting to talk about this anymore, exspecally not in public.**

** "Of course you do, honey," Pansy said, "Your just keeping up an appearance, but let me tell you something. You are nothing without me." She stood and headed out of the Hall.**

** "She's fun," I smiled.**

** Draco gives me an annoyed looked.**

** I drop the smile, "More like a kill joy."**

** "Your not kiddning," A dirty blond boy says, "She's been complaining for a month."**

** "Why don't you just tell her that your interested in someone else," A black haired, kinda big, tall guy says.**

** Draco looks away and Blaise keeps his eyes on him.**

** "You actually are interested in someone else," A chubby brown haired boy says.**

** "Yes," Draco states.**

** "Who?" The blond asks.**

** "Drop it, guys," Blaise orders.**

** "Fine," The black haired guy said.**

** "Foxy, this is Crabbe," Blaise motions towards the brown chubby boy, "Goyle," Black tall guy, "And Theo," The diry blond.**

** "Nice to meet you guys," I smile.**

** Goyle looks at me for awhile, before saying, "You better find a girl as your friend here thats not Pansy. Your going to want to find a dorm room."**

** "Mom said she was getting her own suit," Damonic said.**

** "That's also what I was told," I agreed.**


End file.
